


caged ;

by eoghainy



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: caged/kājd/adjective;confined in a cage.a caged bird.
Relationships: Klaus (Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith)/Katherine von Swartzchild
Kudos: 1





	caged ;

**Author's Note:**

> whattt, me posting like, three times in two days? who am i?
> 
> idk enjoy this random piece of poetry i found in my notes.

he holds my life in his hands; i am simultaneously his broken doll and his caged bird.

his golden paradox, i am free to leave yet bound to him by forces that i cannot control.

my wings can still yet fly, but i cannot figure out how to make them work.

i am the queen ruling by his side, and yet i am the peasant at his feet.

i hold a place in his bed, but i do not hold a place in his heart.

i claim importance in his life, but i am nothing; i am but a speck of dust beneath his fingertips.

he is my lover, he is my tormentor, he is my sire.

he is my god, he is my devil.

he is the blood in my veins and the voices in my head.

he is klaus and i am katerina;

and i am the nothingness that exists beside him.


End file.
